1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems using acoustic radiation pressure.
2. Background
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Flow cytometry is a powerful tool used for analysis of particles and cells in a myriad of applications primarily in bioscience research and medicine. The analytical strength of the technique lies in its ability to parade single particles (including bioparticles such as cells, bacteria and viruses) through the focused spot of light sources, typically a laser or lasers, in rapid succession, at rates up to thousands of particles per second. The high photon flux at this focal spot produces scatter of light by a particle and or emission of light from the particle or labels attached to the particle that can be collected and analyzed. This gives the user a wealth of information about individual particles that can be quickly parleyed into statistical information about populations of particles or cells.
In traditional flow cytometry, particles are flowed through the focused interrogation point where a laser directs a laser beam to a focused point that includes the core diameter within the channel. The sample fluid containing particles is focused to a very small core diameter of around 10-50 microns by flowing sheath fluid around the sample stream at a very high volumetric rate on the order of 100-1000 times the volumetric rate of the sample. This results in very fast linear velocities for the focused particles on the order of meters per second. This in turn means that each particle spends a very limited time in the excitation spot, often only 1-10 microseconds. Further, once the particle passes the interrogation point the particle cannot be redirected to the interrogation point again because the linear flow velocity cannot be reversed. Further, a particle cannot be held at the interrogation point for a user defined period of time for further interrogation because focusing is lost without the flow of the hydrodynamic sheath fluid. Because of the very high photon flux at the excitation point, flow cytometry is still a very sensitive technique, but this fast transit time limits the sensitivity and resolution that can be achieved. Often, greater laser power is used to increase the photon flux in an effort to extract more signal but this approach is limiting in that too much light can often photobleach (or excite to non-radiative states) the fluorophores being used to generate the signal and can increase background Rayleigh scatter, Raman scatter and fluorescence.
Acoustic cytometers, using relatively large dimension flow channels, concentrate particles from the entire volume of the channel to a small acoustic trap in the center of the channel and can therefore offer both controllable flow and high particle analysis rates without resorting to highly concentrated samples.